Margot Direbrew
Though she's lived a very harsh life up till recent years, Margot Direbrew found a new calling in the intricate work of the Brewmaster, hoping that she may perfect her namesake's infamous beverage and compete honorably in the festivities. To this end, she's on a personal mission to explore the various alcohols and ales of Azeroth and beyond, bringing her to a(n often drunken) wanderlust. Physical Description Slightly taller than your average Dwarf, Margot is nonetheless a buxom and very worn-looking young woman, her scars, old bruises and 'dusty' skin no doubt a side effect of her hard work in the past. She appears to be 'healing' - the lines around her eyes and face are fading, the greys in her bright red hair slowly lessening in number, her once-muscled and sturdy frame developing into something slightly softer and pudgier. She dresses like a bruiser, decked-out in the dark leathers of a common street thug, which is somewhat understandable given her disenfranchised origins. This is likely a front, though; real thugs don't smile so broadly, or shrink away when squared up against. Personality From her storied background of hardship and menial labor, Margot has an iron will, fortified with a bleak-but-optimistic attitude. She values hard work regardless of the reward, and although her days of gruntwork are behind her, she's very careful to remember her humble beginnings, and never to turn her back on what she came from. Though she's very amiable on the surface - especially when offered or offering a drink - she is quite meek by nature and never got over her underlying fear of the members of the Alliance. Though her skills as a Brewmaster have blossomed over the past few years, she still avoids violence whenever possible, and is easily intimidated. Her faith is an odd interpretation of her peoples' past loyalty to Ragnaros the Firelord, revering the long-gone elemental in a similar way fairer-skinned Dwarves worship the Holy Light. To her, his firey destruction was a necessary catalyst for the world to experience the proper End Time, and that one day he will return to take his proper place as the destroyer of Azeroth. Biography Early Life Margot was a bastard child to Ursula Direbrew, and spent the vast majority of her childhood in the dreary Domicile of Shadowforge City. This Direbrew was a laborer, and Margot was indeed a laborer's child; left to hang about in the city to her own devices with fellow urchins until her father come home exhausted from his work in the Manufactory. She'd grow very accustomed to hardship, bracing herself for the day she'd work alongside her pa as a factory assistant. Perhaps she'd make enough money to earn her own personal spot in the Domicile, or even take a few vacations outside of Blackrock? The Rise of the Qir'aji Margot was present in the city when Alliance adventurers swarmed through in search of Emperor Thaurissan. She came home from a long day's factory gruntwork when she'd heard the commotion outside, and witnessed guards and citizens alike, running at these decked out soldiers, and falling at their blades. She'd lost some childhood friends that day, though thankfully her father "only" managed some serious injury after engaging a Draenei twice his size. The loss of the labor would worsen her struggles in the upcoming months - she'd not be able to score her own home, but choose to stay and help her dear old dad recover. The loss of the Emperor, who she was raised to be proud of, would sting moreso. Finally, the eventual death of the Firelord she was raised to acknowledge as her deity, would render her almost emotionless with stress. The Parting of the Mists It would be years before Margot could afford that vacation she'd always wanted. Thanks in no small part to the ecnomomical prosperity brought by the Thorium Brothers who had returned home, Margot would finally grow curious of the surface world after hearing their tales. Still, she feared most of the Alliance races for all their transgressions against her people, so she'd decided on Ironforge, hoping that the formation of the Council of Three Hammers during the Cataclysm would soften the ill will of her lighter-skinned brethren towards her. Her stay in Ironforge coincided with the annual Brewfest; she remembered her distant relative's past grudges against the holiday, and resolved to find out for herself what the hubbub was about. It was here where she met a creature she'd not seen before - a Pandaren. Though many Dwarves regarded Margot with irk, this friendly ursine guided the Dwarven woman around and introduced her to the festivities personally. She'd formed a bond with this Yii Sweetbarrow. After being exposed to the fun and the drink, she'd convinced herself that she didn't want it to end. She expressed this desire to her newfound companion, and he'd made an offer to her - perhaps she could learn the ways of the Brewmaster from him? Gallery External Links -TBF. Direbrew's Armory Page Category:Alliance Monk Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Dark Iron Dwarf